After Fall
by MissZombieChevalier
Summary: " ... El día que Sherlock Holmes se lanzó desde la azotea de aquel hospital se había llevado consigo el alma y el corazón de John Watson." Angst!John Post!ReichenbachFall. Reencuentro. Johnlock. Warning: Depresión.


**Autor's Note: **Well, ¡segunda historia seguida! La verdad es que estuve buscando varios fics After-Fall pero no encontre ninguno que me hiciera llorar. Ahora, yo escribí uno y la verdad es que casi me hace llorar. Close-Enough. ¡Dejen sus reviews y feedback abajo! Les dare galletitas de chocolate y una bufanda azul. (?) Enjoy! - **K.**

* * *

**After Fall.**

_(Después de la Caída)_

Todas las mañanas, John se podía despertar con una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Por qué? Al ver al grandísimo detective consultor Sherlock Holmes dormido tranquilamente junto a él,–aunque se sentía extraño- le hacía sentir especial. Muy especial. Siempre es John quien se despertaba en medio de la noche para obligarle al otro hombre dormir porque aunque pudiera pasar tantos días sin dormir, John se preocupaba y Sherlock lo sabía muy bien. Además, aquella maraña de pelo rulo negro apoyado en la almohada, su parte superior del cuerpo descubierta, dejando ver a aquella piel pálida junto a algunos moretones que siempre conseguía por los casos en los que tenía que perseguir gente o en alguno de sus experimento; John se daba cuenta que era muy, muy especial.

"_Sé que me estas mirando, John._" Susurró el otro hombre de la nada, todo el tiempo haciéndose el dormido. Cualquier persona podría haber pegado un brinco de la cama, pero John se había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo, sonriendo cálidamente le dio un beso en los labios, suave y delicado. Su mano había pasado a los cabellos de Sherlock, enrollando sus dedos en aquellos rulos que tanto le encantaban. "_Buenos días soldado_." Murmuro Sherlock, todavía medio dormido, con una sonrisa plantada en su cara. Su mano había pasado de su estomago a tomar la otra mano de John, mirando con felicidad el anillo que había en el dedo.

"_Buenos días Sr. Tengo-una-profesión-única-en-el-mundo."_ John podía –y quería- despertarse así todas las mañanas, un beso, un buenos días, un siempre toque de dedos que le hacía sentir cosquillas en la barriga, sentir el calor de que irradiaba Sherlock para saber que no era mentira, que él estaba allí, en carne y hueso, respirando; vivo.

* * *

John se despertó de golpe, como si la cama lo hubiera estado tragando en algún momento. Esta vez, no fue ninguna pesadilla de Afganistán o algo parecido. Fue un sueño. Un sueño que se había vuelto una memoria. "¿Sherlock?" llamó John, sentado en la cama, al fijarse que el lado derecho estaba vacío y frío; posiblemente se quedo hasta tarde experimentando. "Sherlock." Llamó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Al ver la cocina llena de cosas estrafalarias pero ningún signo de su prometido, se empezó a preocupar. ¿Debía de llamar a Lestrade? ¿Preguntarle a la Sra. Hudson? Sin embargo, un dolor repentino le llego a la pierna y con ella recuerdos. Dios, los recuerdos le golpearon como una cachetada, rápida y dolorosa.

Sherlock, en el techo de St. Barts.

"_Adiós, John."_

Luego, la caída. El sonido de un cuerpo golpear la acera fuertemente. Su cara cubierta de sangre, y sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Aquellos sentimientos se mezclaron y sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón sin anestesia alguna. John tuvo que sostenerse de unos de los sofás para no caer en el suelo, no podía entre el dolor del corazón y las lágrimas. Entonces se dio cuenta, por milésima vez, que ya no iban a haber más casos, ni más experimentos a media noche, no más persecuciones, John ya no podía esconder los parches de nicotina ni los cigarros, no más besos, ningún buen día, ni noches donde los dos se demostraban que se amaban mutuamente. Nada. El día que Sherlock Holmes se lanzo desde la azotea de aquel hospital se había llevado consigo el alma y el corazón de John Watson.

* * *

Desde ciertas oficinas donde trabajaba el hermano mayor Holmes, un hombre de rulos y cabello negro, vestido con una bufanda azul y su chaqueta; miraba con dolor la pantalla de la computadora que tenía enfrente de él. Su novio –no, su prometido- estaba rompiéndose enfrente de él y no podía hacer nada. No podía correr hasta 221B en Baker Street, tampoco abrir la puerta para al mismo tiempo asustar a la Sra. Hudson que estaría limpiando, no podía abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él estaba vivo. No podía. Mycroft miraba a su hermano con preocupación –será todo una reina pero él se preocupaba por quienes ama-. Sherlock había creado el plan más cruel, pero el más seguro para John. Para ambos.

Mycroft se acerco lentamente y apago la pantalla. "Tuvimos que colocar cámaras después de que intento suicidarse." Sherlock respiro profundamente, como si la maquinaria de su cerebro estuviera funcionando rápidamente. "Sherlock. Un poco más y podrás volver." El mayor de los Holmes le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermano, y luego se fue por donde vivo. Él siguió allí, ahora viendo una pantalla en negro.

* * *

"_John..." _Sherlock miraba a su pareja fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Acaban de despertar y era muy temprano en la mañana, era día libre para ambos, no habían casos -había uno, unas calles cerca de aquí, pero Lestrade es terco y todavía no había llamado a Sherlock-. John miro encima de su periódico mientras se llevaba a la boca la taza con té. "_Cásate conmigo."_ Y en aquel momento, John casi escupe su té por toda la mesa. Miro con los ojos bien abiertos a su novio. Sherlock rebusco en su bata azul una caja, la abrió y la coloco encima de la mesa. "_Cásate conmigo John Hamish Watson."_

"_Sherlock...yo..." _John no sabía como sentirse. Quería decir que si pero la monosílaba no quería salir por la emoción. John comenzó a reír y con una sonrisa, asintió.

"_¿Si?"_ preguntó Sherlock, aunque el ya sabía la respuesta desde un principio.

"_Ya sabes que diría que Si, ¿para qué preguntas? Eres un bastardo." _John se levantó y beso a Sherlock tomándole por las mejillas. _"Si, si me casare contigo."_

La Sra. Hudson había visto mucha televisión y su amiga le había contado suficientes historias para saber que ocurrirá después. Sonriendo, cerró la puerta y bajó a hacerse una taza de té. Estaba tan feliz por sus muchachos. Muy feliz.

* * *

John Watson quería morir. Todo el mundo le decía que tenía que continuar con su vida, olvidar a Sherlock y seguir sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero él no podía. Sentía como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo, le era imposible moverse. La Sra. Hudson siempre subía a limpiar un poco el apartamento, pero solo era para tener un ojo en John. Lestrade también venía, como un amigo pero también como el novio del hermano de su prometido, pero John no quería hablar con nadie. Molly iba después del trabajo tres veces a la semana, siempre contándole sobre los cuerpos curiosos que llegan a la morgue o simplemente haciéndole compañía. Mycroft también pasaba algunas veces. Solos unos minutos, nunca era nada importante.

Aquel día era 16 de Junio. Aquella tarde fue cuando Sherlock murió. Aquella noche, John no se había movido del sillón desde aquella mañana, y tampoco tenía intensiones. Mirando al sillón de Sherlock suspiro. Pero aquella noche ocurrió algo extraño. Cuando fue a buscar su bastón al otro lado de la sala, la puerta del antiguo dormitorio de John estaba cerrada, cuando él siempre la dejaba abierta. Tomo su pistola –siempre guardada en una mesa cercana de la sala- y camino lentamente. Al abrir la puerta, sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. Ya esta, había comenzado a volverse loco. Porque era imposible que Sherlock Holmes estaba ahí, mirándole como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

"John." Está bien, estaba empezando a alucinar. "Lo siento, todo lo hice por tu bien." Aquellos ojos de cachorro, ¡era imposible!

"No, John Watson te estás volviendo loco." John murmuraba para si mismo mientras miraba a Sherlock ahí. Era imposible. Imposible. Todas las cosas en el mundo, pero menos esto.

"¡John! ¿Dónde estás?" Llamo Lestrade desde la cocina. Desde hace tiempo que la Sra. Hudson lo dejaba entrar sin llamar, tal vez podía hacerle entrar en razón. "John, te estuve busca..." el inspector se quedo callado, mientras miraba a Sherlock allí en medio de la habitación y John apuntándole con el arma.

"Dime que lo vez Lestrade, dime que no estoy loco." El doctor de la armada ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando el inspector corrió y abrazo a Sherlock –quien devolvió curiosamente el abrazo, aunque si se enteraba que podían matarlo por su culpa; Mycroft iba a matarlo a él, la verdad es que nunca supo toda la historia-. John había soltado el arma y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Sherlock corrió a su lado y le abrazo fuertemente. Lestrade sonrió a medias tomando la pistola, y saliendo de la habitación. "Estas vivo." Sollozó.

"Lo siento John. Te amo. Lo siento." Sherlock sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a John, las piernas le temblaban tanto al doctor que si le soltaba se podía caer. John tomo su cara y le dio una mirada penetrante detrás de las lágrimas, luego comenzó a palpar el cuerpo de su prometido.

"¿Estás bien?" fue lo que salió de la boca de John, sus primeras palabras para al hombre que creía muerto fueron ¿estás bien? Sherlock no podía contener su sonrisa. Él debería de preguntar eso, meses después de decaías y depresiones, y John pregunta eso. Sherlock asintió y beso al hombre que ama. El único que de verdad le dolía herirlo, el único que podía soportarlo sin golpearlo, John era su único. "Te amo."

Aquella mañana, John se despertó como si hubiera sido un día normal. Como si todos esos meses nunca hubieran ocurrido. Como si John nunca hubiera pasado por una depresión. Como si el mundo nunca hubiera creído que Sherlock Holmes fuera un farsante. Todo lo que ocurrió aquellos meses fue más que una pesadilla. Ahora había comenzado a vivir de nuevo. Ahora había empezado a vivir junto a Sherlock Holmes, de carne y hueso, respirando junto a él; vivo.


End file.
